masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lancer1289
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :Tullis 07:10, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Race Name Caps reminder Just a reminder on alien race name caps policy. As is pointed out in the Style Guide's naming conventions for alien races section, Collectors is one of three race names that DO get capitalized, along with Prothean and Reaper. As these are not the actual names of the races so much as titles, they are treated differently. SpartHawg948 08:37, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks be sure to remember that in the future. Thanks! Thanks for dealing with that Dieseldrinker vandal. I just got done banning him, but it makes it so much easier when there are outstanding editors like yourself watching out for these tools. Thanks again! SpartHawg948 00:31, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :No problem. Lancer1289 00:37 March 16, 2010 (UTC) Armistice Day I'm aware that it was originally referred to as such, but I question the need to include it as a point of trivia. Using the same word to describe the same thing doesn't mean that the second use references the first use if the word itself defines the event. ShadowRanger 18:41, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :My main issue is that people use the "Trivia" section to move speculation from the talk page to the article. If a designer says they were paying tribute to WW1 veterans, then it's trivia. Until then, it's speculation. ShadowRanger 18:44, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :As an example, there are dozens of "Independence Day" holidays celebrated around the world. The fact that many of them are called "Independence Day" (when translated from the local language where applicable) does not indicate that they are referencing the "Independence Day" of the first country to establish such a holiday. ShadowRanger 18:52, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :Also, really minor quibble, but the holiday is "Veterans Day" (no apostrophe) not "Veteran's Day". It's the attributive use, not the possessive. ShadowRanger 18:54, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok I see your point. If someone readds it I will not oppose it but I think that is what they are refering to. I was just trying to make sence of what I saw as relevant tivia. Sorry if I offended you in the process. ::Thanks for the spelling reminder. Lancer1289 18:57, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :::No offense taken whatsoever. Sorry if I came off a bit overly brusque. I've been annoyed by a lot of the trivia sections ever since someone decided that relevant "Trivia" included defining words, e.g. trivia for the M-9 Tempest included "A tempest is a violent storm." Cool, factual trivia is awesome. Speculation and definitions just hide the few interesting gems. It's nothing personal; I don't hold your restoring it against you. ShadowRanger 19:04, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::You didn't come across as brusque. You merely pointed out facts, and after the Tempest edit I see your point. People all too often use the trivia section for pointless and irrelevent trivia. Thanks again for not holding it against me. You don't need to respond of you don't want to. Lancer1289 19:14, March 18, 2010 (UTC) About this talk page thing... Just a quick note. It is, of course, a bannable offense to remove comments made by someone else from a talk page. I understand that you went back and changed a comment you had made a little bit, which there is nothing wrong with. Another user then called you on it which, while I may find that behavior a bit inflammatory, is also not against any rules, and did so by posting a copy of your original statement, which you then deleted one (and a second time apparently by accident). As the first time does appear to have been intentional, I am obligated to warn you that this is a bannable offense, and while I can't speak for the other admins, I personally only give warnings on this matter once. If it happens again, there will have to be a ban (although if it comes to that, I will of course take into consideration the fact that you have a fairly long and exemplary track record here). This isn't intended as a threat or anything, just me doing my job. If you have any questions, feel free to leave me a message on my talk page. Thanks, SpartHawg948 04:40, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Not cool . . . If you're going to undo one of my edits, please leave an edit summary to tell why. . . so why did you remove the template I added? Merrell 22:48, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :Probably because there are no pictures of Lemm'Shal nar Tesleya. He is a character who only appears in Mass Effect: Ascension, a paperback novel. As such, there are no pictures, and, as such, a pictures wanted tag is beyond pointless. Now, if he appears in a game or comic or something in the future, the tag can go back, but until there are pictures, let's avoid the pictures wanted tag. SpartHawg948 01:42, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Kasumi Goto Kanji Sorry for not signing in and making a messed up edit. >>; That random IP address was me. That's what I get for trying to make edits on a messed up computer that's not even mine. DX My apologies. Her kanji should be correct now, and I've gone back and signed my edits. *fail* Bakageta-Koto 19:11, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :Dude its ok. I just saw the edit and I was wondering what happened. I just assumed that the editor did something and that is what resulted. That's all I did. I have seen editors, including myself, add things and they don't come out the way we anticipated. Its just a simple mistake. If you get in trouble then call me and I support that it was merely an accident. Lancer1289 19:16, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks and duly noted! Thanks for the update about the talk in Mordin's talk page! By the way, I've noticed you've been spelling grammar as "grammer". I'm wondering if that is just on purpose? ;) Teugene 19:25, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :No just typing to fast. Lancer1289 19:26, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :: Ah okay, just don't mind about my curiosity... :) but anyway, good work on the edits! Teugene 19:31, March 25, 2010 (UTC) RE: GOsh, you could give me 3 minutes to complete the move, couldn't you? 22:39, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :Well, it's always nice to wait till after the move to delete the info from the original page. Kind of along the lines of "measure twice, cut once". Don't want all the info getting lost in transit. Also, not all the EDI info should be deleted from the Normandy SR-2 page. Unless at some point, EDI was removed from the ship and I missed it. As EDI is still a vital component of the SR-2, there needs to still be a section about EDI and her role in the functioning of the ship in the article. It can just be shorter because it'll focus exclusively on her duties as the ships AI, without needing to go into detail about the plot and storyline. SpartHawg948 22:57, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Greetings Hello .. Ive noticed you eather don't agree with my edit on the Asari or have an issue with how I made the edit. Please inform me of why. ^_^ thank you(email) nizzle89@ymail.com :If you would notice the edit summery that information is better suited for the throian article because it deals with cloaning and really to be honest it dosen't belong. Cloaning dupicates genetic matter in principle rather than dealing with inherited traites. Actually looking at is closer it really doesn't belong there either. Also we use talk pages and I won't email you why. Lancer1289 19:51, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I didnt think you would use the email .. just included it as a sign of good will. I personal have no objection to what you say about cloning being only genetic but that dosnt mean there isnt more evidance of the face marks being makeup or a tattoo rather than genetics (Like liara having no marks). I'm sure theres a chance that Bioware will correct us all on this down the line. But its is important to note the Thorian was clearly doing more then making a simple clone.As the name says "NoPersonalFeelings" I just want the facts to be stated. Hi. I'm not really sure why my edits to SR-2 were deleted? Could I get some feedback? SR-2 Hi. I'm not really sure why my edits to SR-2 were deleted? Could I get some feedback? :If you would see the article afterwards then all you did is add a huge amount of space where it didn't belong. Lancer1289 21:37, March 30, 2010 (UTC) I would have made a trivia section but I couldn't figure out how. :The Normandy SR-2 doesn't really need a trivia section because most if not all of it is covered in the SSV Normandy article. So far no one has been able to coem up with any relevant trivia related to the SR-2. You mean besides the stuff I found. Paramour Achievement Are you sure about that? I'm currently playing through my first play-through on the pc verison of ME1, and I have unlocked the Paramour achievement. Oh wait...I did also open someone else's savegame just to watch the sex part, maybe that was what unlocked it?...nevermind :P my badUbcphysicsyangbo 05:46, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :It's alright, if you open a save game on the PC to watch that part it will unlock the achievement. The consort doesn't unlock it, that would be too easy. Lancer1289 05:49, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, you are right. Next time I should probably do my research before making final changes? I have worked quite a bit on the Star Trek (memory alpha) wiki, is it okay to just make some changes when I see fit? If it's wrong somebody will revert it/them right?Ubcphysicsyangbo 06:00, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Usually if it is incorret then they will revert, but do research first. If you see something incorrect then feel free to fix it but a good recommendation is to look over the style guides first before making any changes. Lancer1289 06:04, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Normandy SR-2 Edit Yeah, I only added the extra Hawthorne info. I noticed that after I did the Firewalker missions (and maybe even before that?) Hawthorne was back in his usual spot, even though I distinctly remember Chakwas mentioning something about him being in the med bay (and the wiki says something similar). Hope it's not too trivial, but I wanted to put it in just in case people wondered where he went ;) Bronzey 14:42, April 6, 2010 (UTC) : That's... extremely... odd. Unless I leant on the Enter key or something? :P Bronzey 14:56, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Mira/Word Paperclip confirmation Just wanted to point out in reference to your edit summary changing the wording of the Mira pop-up comment that it was confirmed by another user, and as such, was speculation until confirmed by someone at BioWare- the user who confirmed it, Stormwaltz, is also known as Chris L'Etoile. He is a (former) writer for BioWare who wrote for both Mass Effect and Mass Effect 2. He is the source for most (if not all) of the trivia items we have that are devconfirmed. You can see a summary of what he wrote for the games on his user page. So I think it's safe to say that in this case, 'another user' and 'someone at BioWare' are one and the same! :) SpartHawg948 06:24, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :Ok I just checked Stormwaltz user page so my mistake. Lancer1289 06:26, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Walkthroughs Articles I've read your sandbox articles and so far, it's looks great. Are you planning to get screenshots for your articles too? I'm almost done with the planet articles, just need to get some planets shots and perhaps nicer images to go with the articles. I'm still debating with myself if I should remove the short little summary under the mission sections to keep consistent with the other ME2 planets missions and reduce the likelihood of spoilers. Also, I'm still considering if the progression of missions (the ones with →) should be included as its mission names too might be spoilers. Alternatively, I could just insert the initial mission acquisition without the succeeding missions thus not spoiling anything. Anyway, after we both are done, we could do an concurrent update at a time convenient to both of us. Teugene 09:26, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :Personally I think that you should use just the initial mission titles rather than every adaptation of the mission journal entry. I will have a link where it continues to the next article. See the sandbox or the Collector Base: Infiltration article. I am trying to finish them as fast as I can but I have other concerns so I hope to get them done probably by the date on my user page. As to screenshots, I will probably not be adding screenshots but after I post them then anyone is free to. As to the short summery I don't think that it is alright to let people know what is coming. That is my opinion however. Lancer1289 09:37, April 7, 2010 (UTC) You've already done the Kasumi Goto walkthrough! Awesome! Dude you r freakin' fast! I just dl the DLC and tried it out, awesome mission. Anyways, good job. I've also added a link to your walkthrough on the Kasumi Goto main article (currently it only has a main article link to the Dossier: Master Thief article). "Die Religion ... ist das Opium des Volkes" ---Karl Marx 10:34, April 7, 2010 (UTC)